ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
"Princess" Amy (Nora's OC)
"When my parents died, I was forced to become the princess of the kingdom. I never wanted to be the princess, I never wanted to be born into royalty, I never wanted this... That's why I became a fighter and left my princess life behind." Backstory Ever since Amy was little she taught herself how to fight with swords behind her parents back, watching the knights training in the courtyard as a reference for her training. She wasn't interested in becoming a Princess at all, never thought even much about the role of a princess. It wasn't something she chose to do. It was a role others forced upon her. When Amy's parents were busy, she'd sneak off to watch sword fighting matches that were being held in the lands of her parents kingdom. One day in her early teens, she entered a sword battle in a village near the edge of the kingdom where a swordsman tournament was baing held and won. When she ran back to the castle afterwards to tell her parents in the the throne room... She found them dead on the floor, surrounded by shocked and grieving knights and servants... They were the victims of a skillful assassin. One who was never even seen entering or leaving the castle. After dealing with this pain for all her life, she was forced to take on the throne by herself when she had come of age. She was forced to take the throne by the people who served under her parents. So, when the time was prefect she ran away with the prized family sword "Mythic" to begin her fighting quest. Looks/Appearance Amy is a girl of average hight with a strong but beautiful somewhat thin build. She has long white hair that reaches the tip of her lower legs. Her outfit is a regal navy blue coat with large regal white and gold patterns along the edges. Underneath the coat is a short black and white dress with a blue jewel around her neckline. The outfit itself was one of her royal dresses redesigned by skillful tailors to become clothing fit for combat. The black stylish armwarmers on her hands have been designed with armore plates to help protect her arms from any injuries that would hinder her skills with her sword. The stockings on her legs are the same ones she used to wear in her parents castle, but were redesigned to help keep her legs warm. On her head is a stylish piece of armored headgear, one that was custom made to replace her crown and symbolise her taking charge of her own destiny. Personality Amy is typically a caring, kind person, soft spoken and easy to talk to. People often find it easy to get along with her due to how approachable she is. She is also very loyal to those who have earned her trust and respect, willing to break through mountains for her friends. She does however easily get angered if she some one calls her 'princess', 'queen' or some other regal title or tries to bring harm to her friends. At first she'd firmly but respectfully tell the person not to do that ever again. If they don't listen, she'll resort to directly threatening them with Mystic. One of her favourite subjects is swordplay and combat, often willing to study or talk for ages about it. Seeing or reading about new styles and tactics intrigues her greatly. One of her other passions, is food. She enjoys large satisfying meals, especially good desserts. Small posh meals like the ones back at the castle bore her. Abilities and Powers Due to her studying and practicing swordplay, Amy has mastered the techniques and styles of Kunst des Fechtens. She uses her knowledge of swordplay and speed to control a battle, acting on her opponets actions and picking the best time to strike. Her footwork is swift and uses little movement to avoid using up too much energy and can 'feel out' an opponets quite skillfully, landing heavy counters and strikes on an enemy as soon as she gets a chance. She also has the ability to control ice, bing able to use it to create temporary barriers, freeze water into a solid state appear naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes, glaciers, pack ice, and frost by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder with her mind. Weapons and projectiles can be made with the ice but they're not as sturdy as a weapon made out of weapon. Weapon of Choice Mythic A blade that was once thought of long ago as being just a myth, hense it's name "Mythic", before it was faound and claimed by Amy's forefathers. The blade can almost cut through anything without the need of being sharpened. The wielder though has to be a person with a burning will in order for it to be able to be drawn from it's sheath. When the user experiences a change of heart, the blade can deal different types of damage. For example, when the wielder is calm and colective, it's easy to attack and disarm an enemy. But while being in a state of bloodlust, the blade causes deep, painful cuts and anger causes the blade to become ablaze in blue fire. This Blade also has a hidden Trump Card that Amy refuses to use, unless she really, really as to. Category:Good Category:Females Category:Characters